


In Memory of My Dog

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Funeral, Gen, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: The Rugrats regroup to remember a fallen member of their troupe
Relationships: Spike & Tommy Pickles, Tommy Pickles & Angelica Pickles, Tommy Pickles & Chuckie Finster
Kudos: 7





	In Memory of My Dog

"He was a good dog," Lil sobs, the sudden downpour drenching her in the soccer uniform.

Spike tied the Rugrats together. He was a very loyal dog, and he treated them like his own babies. He grew to old age, and Tommy is now a senior in high school. He got accepted early to a filmography university with an homage video he created with footage of the kids and Spike through the ages.

Chuckie places an arm over his best friend's shoulder in a comforting manner. Tommy breaks down, and Chuckie scans the others. Phil and Angelica bury the old friend beneath the area where the sandbox once sat. The twins no longer live together, each taking a parent's side when they split four years ago. Angelica's got her mind on her work and college, and Susie has decided to skip college in favor of singing at stage shows and coffee shops. Susie steps up and opens her mouth to sing.

_"When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best  
When I lay me down to die"_

Tommy's ex-girlfriend Kimi walks over to Tommy's other side. She wants to say something, but she doesn't know what. Fifi died fifteen months ago, but it's not the same. Fifi was always closer to Chuckie than Kimi, and Kimi was away on a camping trip when it happened.

_  
"Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best"_

Dil begins playing the piccolo to accompany Susie. The eccentric junior grew up with Spike since he was born, but he's never understood social convention. He isn't sure what he's meant to do here, and he knows he's not the person to go to for comfort in hard times. He feels the need to jump out of his skin.

_"Prepare yourself you know it's a must  
Gotta have a friend in Jesus  
So you know that when you die"_

Lil sits on the ground, recalling the fun memories she had growing up here. She stifles her cries when she again remembers how little she's seen of Tommy. They've always lived next door to each other, and they snuck over to see each other when they were still in diapers. They stripped down to be dogs like Spike. They viewed him to be a wonder dog.

_  
"He's gonna recommend you  
To the spirit in the sky  
Gonna recommend you  
To the spirit in the sky"_

Phil steps away as Angelica pats the freshly packed grave. Phil places a specially made tombstone at the head before catching Tommy's eye and walking away. Lil and Kimi join him, with Dil awkwardly playing his piccolo and wondering if he is still needed. He decides against it when Angelica walks over. She places a hand over Chuckie's, and the redhead silently questions if Tommy's okay without him. The younger boy nods with a soft smile, tears stuck on his cheeks. He's calmed down, and Chuckie walks away. Susie's soft voice continues behind them, and Angelica speaks up in a voice just above a whisper.

"Paul turned into a dog on a night like this, you know."

Tommy sniffles, cracking a short half-smile. His voice is raspy when he speaks. "You think he'll turn back into my brother in heaven?"

Angelica nods with a heavy sigh, hugging her cousin. "He'll always be your brother."

_  
"That's where you're gonna go when you die  
When you die and they lay you to rest  
You're gonna go to the place that's the best"_

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dog, Otter Boo, who is celebrating her 25th birthday in Heaven


End file.
